


bertemu

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Irish Mythology : Druids, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Sedikit menyedihkan, mereka dipertemukan karena seekor lebah.[Untuk Festival Fandom Barat dan RPF Blast]





	bertemu

**Author's Note:**

> muse selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya. penulis tidak mengenal tokoh yang bersangkutan secara pribadi, dengan begitu segala kejadian, situasi dan kondisi yang ada dalam cerita ini, semata-mata adalah berasal dari imajinasi. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. enjoy!

Dengan menyeret satu kakinya, yang sekarang bengkak dan terasa berat, Matt berjalan tertatih melalui semak dan beberapa batang pohon kering, mengabaikan meski beberapa kali tangannya tersangkut duri. Semburat jingga sudah nampak samar-samar di langit barat, ia tidak mendapat tangkapan apapun, mungkin malam ini ia sudah harus berpuas diri mengisi perut hanya dengan beberapa rebusan ubi.

Salahkan ketidakhati-hatiannya hingga disengat lebah, fokusnya pada lompatan-lompatan kaki kecil kelinci membuatnya lupa bahwa di hutan belantara apa saja bisa hidup di mana saja. Sekarang, jalan setapak yang biasa dilewati seolah menjadi beberapa kali lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, rasa nyeri itu membuat langkahnya mungkin bisa saja disetarakan dengan kura-kura.

Peluh mengalir melewati pelipis, beberapa jatuh membasahi bajunya yang sudah kelewat basah dan kotor, Matt berharap setidak-tidaknya menemukan sungai di sekitar sini, tenggorokannya terasa sangat serak dan kering.

"Kau tampak seperti baru saja diserang oleh seekor beruang."

Ia pikir, ia sendirian di tempat ini, lantas saja suara itu membuatnya terjengkang, mengaduh berulang-ulang saat satu kakinya bersentuhan dengan rerumputan. Ada seorang laki-laki mengintip di balik sebuah batang pohon tua, berpakaian serba putih, dengan sebuah keranjang anyaman di tangan.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu seperti itu."

"Ya, tapi kau terlanjur melakukannya," bukan niatnya untuk bernada sinis, tapi nyeri pada kakinya seperti punya kendali untuk mengubah perasaannya menjadi sebuah emosi. Mungkin juga karena fakta ia akan berpulang dengan tangan kosong yang membuat moodnya sedikit berantakan.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, meletakkan keranjang—yang kemudian ia ketahui berisi jamur dan beberapa tanaman sejenis semanggi—dan berjongkok tepat di sebelah kakinya yang bengkak.

"Jangan sentuh!"

"Tidak kusentuh, aku hanya memeriksanya saja," laki-laki itu membuka tudung kepala, menampakkan rambut berwarna pirang yang seperti keemasan tersiram sinar jingga senja, kemudian tangannya bergerak seperti akan menyentuh kakinya yang bengkak, Matt sedikit menarik kakinya refleks. Dia bilang tidak akan menyentuhnya, bukan? "Kakimu terlihat agak menyedihkan, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau beruntung hanya tersengat lebah, terkadang hal bisa menjadi lebih buruk."

Matt tergugu, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah piala kecil bening dari balik jubah putihnya, "kalau kau terlihat seperti hampir mati di sini atau karena tersengat lebah?" dan menyerahkan piala itu padanya, "minumlah."

Piala itu segera berpindah tangan, Matt tak segera meminumnya, ia lebih memilih untuk berbicara meskipun rasa tidak nyaman di kakinya mulai sedikit menjengkelkan. "Er, keduanya, kurasa," sahutnya tidak begitu yakin. Ia memandangi piala di tangan sedikit curiga.

"Itu bukan racun, hanya air biasa," ungkap laki-laki itu seperti sedang membaca isi kepalanya. "Aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terseret, awalnya kupikir itu binatang yang sedang terluka, makanya aku mengikutinya, ternyata malah manusia," mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, tapi Matt seperti mendengar nada ketidaksukaan di sana. "Jangan salah, aku hanya tidak mengira ada orang yang berkeliaran di pedalaman hutan sore-sore begini."

Matt mengangguk dan meminum isi piala itu hingga kosong, membasahi tenggorokannya. "Aku sedang berburu," ucapnya, melewati fakta ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa, "lalu soal kakiku?"

"Aku sering mengobati seseorang yang tersengat lebah madu hutan, jadi aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja."

"Kau seorang _healer_?"

"Ya, semacam itu," jawab laki-laki itu sekenanya. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia juga ada di dalam hutan, mungkin tanaman-tanaman dalam keranjang adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengobati. "Aku bisa mengobati kakimu, kalau kau mau, dibiarkanpun kakimu akan membaik, tapi itu akan berlangsung selama tiga hari."

Tiga hari adalah waktu yang lama, Matt tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya harus berbaring di pondokan selama tiga hari tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk menunggu kakinya pulih seperti semula.

"Um, kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawabnya kikuk.

"Gulung celanamu lebih tinggi lagi," wajahnya kembali meringis kesakitan ketika kain bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Ini mungkin agak sedikit perih," lelaki itu memberi tahu, Matt mengangguk.

Dia meraih beberapa helai semanggi berkelopak tiga dari dalam keranjang, merematnya dengan jemari tangan kurus pucatnya hingga warna hijau muda berubah menjadi hijau tua, kemudian membalurkan tepat di bekas sengatan. Bukan perih yang pertama kali ia rasakan, melainkan seperti ada koloni semut yang berbaris di atas kulitnya. Selanjutnya, berubah menjadi sedikit tersengat. Ini seperti disengat lebah sekali lagi.

Ia menarik tinggi sebelah alis mendengar lelaki itu mengucapkan beberapa larik kalimat yang asing di telinga. Kerutan di dahi mengikuti, sebelum sempat kalimat di ujung lidah terucap, laki-laki itu bersuara, "Itu bahasa Gaelic, kau tidak berbicara Gaelic?"

Matt menggeleng lemah, bibirnya berkedut menahan rasa tak nyaman, "haruskah?"

"Tidak juga," usai membalurkan di seluruh permukaan kulit, laki-laki itu hanya menghilangkan bekas di tangannya dengan dedaunan. "Itu semacam mantra, sebenarnya."

"Kuharap aku mengerti artinya," Matt memandang penasaran, ia coba menggerakkan kakinya yang kemudian disadari seperti mati rasa. Air mukanya berubah menjadi panik.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya sementara, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya," ia sejenak terpana ketika untuk pertama kalinya, laki-laki itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman dan kembali berujar, "helai pertama, kesembuhan. Helai kedua, kesehatan. Helai ketiga, keberuntungan."

"Um," gumamnya, ia tidak yakin paham apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan, meski dirasa ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu entah di mana.

"Itu arti dari mantranya, kau tahu, shamrock semacam tanaman suci, setiap helainya memiliki arti," laki-laki itu mengemasi kembali isi keranjang, beranjak lantas mengulurkan tangan, "ayo, aku antar kau sampai ke perbatasan."

Ia meraih uluran tangan dengan sedikit keraguan, akan tetapi mengingat bahwa hari sudah hampir malam, ia tak ingin mempertaruhkan berjalan sempoyongan seorang diri dan berakhir tidak sampai pada tujuan. Diam-diam ia mengamati ternyata lelaki itu jauh lebih tinggi dari kelihatannya.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang Druid, kau tahu?" ia memoles senyum, teringat akan isi buku-buku tua di lemari yang pernah ia baca.

Mungkin kalimatnya terdengar lucu, atau laki-laki itu tertawa hanya untuk basa-basi, ia tidak tahu. Untuk beberapa saat ia sempat berpikir mungkin saja ucapannya menyinggung. Tapi apanya? Itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Karena aku memang salah satunya."

Entah kenapa, mendengar hal itu ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Pakaian serba putih, penyembuh, Gaelic, justru sangat bodoh ia tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu tidak cukup tua untuk disamakan dengan Druid yang diilustrasikan dalam buku. Dia terlihat masih muda, sangat muda, kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

"Aku memang belum tua."

Kelereng birunya sedikit membola, pipinya menghangat, "apa aku mengatakannya begitu keras?" jawaban yang didapatinya hanya berupa sebuah tawa dan gelengan pelan. Laki-laki itu tidak pelit tawa, itu hal baru menurutnya. "Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, sungguh."

"Tidak ada yang tersinggung," seloroh si lawan bicara, mereka berjalan tidak begitu cepat meski langit kini sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Dari jauh, warna kemerahan dari nyala obor bisa dilihat, itu berarti desa sudah hampir bisa dicapai.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, dan mengantarku sampai kemari," untuk kesekian kalinya Matt merutuk dalam hati kenapa tidak berterimakasih sejak tadi, bagaimana kalau dia menganggapnya tidak tahu terimakasih atau semacamnya? Ia menggaruk pipi menggunakan ujung jarinya yang kotor dengan kikuk.

Senyuman yang Matt diam-diam kagumi masih belum luntur dari bibir itu. "Sama-sama"

"Uh, boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Dominic Howard," laki-laki itu—Dominic, berbalik dan mengambil langkah. "Selamat sampai rumah, Matthew."

"Hei! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Matt bingung, setengah berteriak menuntut penjelasan.

"Druid selalu tahu, ingat? Selamat tinggal."

Dominic menghilang dengan cepat di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak. Untuk orang seringkih itu, dia cepat juga. Mau tak mau, Matt melanjutkan jalan sendirian dengan dipenuhi pertanyaan bagaimana caranya agar ia dan Dominic bisa bertemu kembali. Tentunya, ia sama sekali tidak berniatan nekad untuk disengat lebah lagi.


End file.
